


Proposal

by SarineCassius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Rodolphus understands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarineCassius/pseuds/SarineCassius
Summary: Bellatrix finds herself thinking about becoming a spinster when the eligible bachelors fail to convince her, but Rodolphus has an idea she may find more appealing...





	

**Proposal**

 

Usually, Yule balls were fun. She got to drink, dance, hang out with interesting people, get away from her mother...but this Yule Ball in specific had been a dread. An absolute dread. Andromeda of course found it incredibly funny, but being stalked by every bachelor in the magical community was, to put it politely, an inconvenience. 

 

She was not safe even in Hogwarts, where she received letters by the bunch, usually with terrible poetry or false flattery. So she had the not so brilliant idea of going to the Malfoy’s Yule Ball, i mean, how horrible could it be?

 

As it turned out, very.

 

Nott cornered her and proposed even before she had time to finish her first glass of champagne; Mulciber tried to dance with her and practically destroyed her toes; Avery recited another piece of shitty poetry dedicated to her in front of everyone; even Lucius fricking Malfoy was being annoying and tried to monopolize her as soon as dinner was over. She got it, she really did. She was a Black, sacred twenty eight, eldest daughter of Cygnus Black, heir of a pretty ridiculous ammount of gold, but did that really justify stalking her? How was she supposed to say yes to anyone when their “romantic” gestures annoyed her to no end? 

 

So she got out of the ball room, put on her coat and ventured to the freezing gardens on her own. 

 

After a few moments of wandering among the frosted landscape, she saw a lone figure casually leaned on a tree and, watching his back, she recognized him almost immediately.  _ Rodolphus. _

 

-Are you finally bored with all the flattery, Bellatrix?- he turned to face her, holding a cigarette between his fingers, inhaling deeply

 

-How did you know it was me?

 

-I saw you going out- he threw the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it, getting closer to her- So, are you?

 

-Am i what?

 

-Bored- he raised an eyebrow

 

\- Very much-

 

-Good- he offered his arms and Bellatrix held it- Walk with me for a while, would you?

 

-Anything to get away from Nott, thank you very much- she sighed

 

Rodolphus laughed and guided her through the gardens.

 

It was no secret that Rodolphus and herself were friendly with each other, even when Rabastan was her age and they shared most of the classes, she always ended up gravitating towards Rodolphus during the Hogsmeade visits and other social gatherings. They wrote to each other frequently, always discussing things you could say were interesting. They had even kissed once last year, before her parents said she was eligible for marriage.

 

-I see private courtship is not fashionable these days…

 

-Apparently not- she rolled her eyes

 

-Well, it is you we are talking about- Bellatrix stopped- Relax, Bella, i only mean it takes a great effort to impress you. 

 

-I guess it does- she smiled at him

 

-What could a man possibly give you, when you already have everything?- he looked at her, and she shivered- Are you cold, darling?

 

-I’m fine- she stopped his hand, already trying to take off his coat- Thank you.

 

-And, who will be the lucky guy that will marry Bellatrix Black?- he looked at her again, and she felt a tingly sensation in the back of her head.

 

-Don’t use legilimence on me, Rodolphus, it’s rude-

 

-Sorry- he held his hands up and laughed- I couldn’t help it

 

Bellatrix frowned and walked a few steps away from him and his warmth. 

 

-Can i be honest with you?

 

-Always, Bella, you know that.

 

-Being a spinster doesn’t sound so bad, specially when every boy around seems to be a bloody idiot

 

-So, you are saying no to everyone?- she nodded- Including Malfoy

 

-Especially to Malfoy- she looked away

 

-And your parents?- 

 

-I’ll deal with them when it comes to it

 

-Maybe you don’t have to-

 

-What do you suggest, Rodolphus?-

 

-Marry me- he said, nonchalantly

 

-I’m sorry, i think i misheard-

 

-Marry me, Bellatrix-

 

-Oh God, not you too, please!- she walked away, exasperated-

 

Rodolphus walked behind her and when he got close enough, he pulled her arm, in an attempt to get her to look at him. 

 

-Let me go, Rodolphus, i would like to spend half an hour without anyone proposing to me- he started unbuttoning his coat

 

-I’m not asking you to be my wife, Bellatrix- he said, his voice becoming lower as his fingers undid button after button-

 

-Well, i think i’m not completely deaf Rodolphus, you just asked me to marry you, twice!- she tried to remove his strong grip- Let me go!

 

-I want someone i can trust, Bella, and you have proved you are worthy of my secrets- he slipped the coat off his shoulders, and it stood next to him, floating- I’m not interested in a marriage, or a family- he started to undo the buttons on his left sleeve, leaving her fixated on her spot, eyes wide with realization- you are free from every duty you may get as a wife, i don’t need nor want any children, you don’t need to hold charities, or parties, or ridiculous Yule Balls like this one…

 

-Rodolphus, what are you..?- he lifted up his sleeve and her heart raced with excitement as soon as she saw the Mark…

 

-I don’t need a trophy wife, Bella- he showed his forearm to her- i need a partner, a battle partner

 

She felt hypnotized and, as she lifted her fingers to touch the softness of his warm skin tainted by the Dark Mark, she thought of how her life would be if she joined the Lord’s forces, she imagined the feel of power, the ability she would have to crush wills and bend minds, she smiled and lift her sight to look at him. He stared at her with the same intensity and pulled her with force until she was a few millimeters away.

 

They gazed into each other eyes, and she tried to get inside his mind as he had done before. Rodolphus grinned when he realized what she wanted and he leaned on to kiss her…

 

Their lips crashed and she felt a wave of passion on its purest form going down her body, his hands caressed the sides of her neck and her face, stopping intently on her temples; he bit her lower lip and she knew right there and then that he was letting her in...so she did the same, holding his temples viciously, their lips still joined in a passionate kiss.

 

She went inside his mind, almost overcome as she felt his own pleasure fill her; she saw his memories, a younger version of herself going up some stairs and Rodolphus’ eyes wandering through her legs, the distinct feeling of his desire setting a turmoil inside her. She saw both of them, hand in hand, leading the Death Eaters into battle, her wand pointing towards their enemies, eyes bright with bloodlust; the Dark Mark imprinted in her left arm, shining, feeding her need for power. 

 

They both moaned.

 

He slowly parted his lips from hers, panting. They looked at each other.

 

-That is my offer, Bella- his lips started to become blue from the cold, and he slowly fixed his attire, putting his coat on again. Rodolphus slipped a hand inside of one of his pockets and pulled out a ring- Do you accept my proposal?

 

-Do it properly, Rodolphus- she smiled- And in front of those idiots, if you may…

 

-Will you say yes?- 

 

-Will you take me to the Dark Lord?- he stepped forward and kissed her again

 

-I will make you his right hand, love, if you accept me…

 

She took his face between her hands, getting closer until their foreheads touched; she inhaled deeply, letting the smell of tobacco mixed with the musk of his skin fill her lungs...Oh, she was going to have a very happy marriage.

  
-I do, Rodolphus, i do-

 


End file.
